


Sparrow's Secret

by Hawaiian_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawaiian_Angel/pseuds/Hawaiian_Angel
Summary: Yue Kim was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She didn't know what to do after high school, had no job, and still lived with her parents and younger brother on the beautiful island of Hawaii. She didnt know what the future held for her, until one fateful day, when she found ancient ruins inside an old lave tunnel, that would give her powers beyond her wildest dreams, and put her in dangers beyond her worst nightmares.





	Sparrow's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemoryOfTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryOfTheStars/gifts).

Preface

I slowly picked myself up off the ground, my mind blurry, and ears ringing like a bomb had just exploded. Looking down, I realized I was covered in blood. My knees buckled under the pain my mind was finally registering. Reluctantly, I looked up with dread, hoping it would be gone. It wasn’t. 

The creature leered down at me, it’s sharp, piercing smile dripping red against its black, shadow like body. I realized with horror that the red was probably my blood. 

“You really think you have a chance against me?” it sneered, “You cannot defeat me, Im everything you will never be. I'm powerful beyond anything you can imagine. I can have anything I desire. But you,” it laughed, “you are weak. You are nothing but a doormat for me to wipe my feet on, me and everyone else who desires to do so. And what will you do about it? Nothing, just like you always do. You are nothing, so just give up, stop resisting, and this will all be over quickly, and oh so painfully.”

Anger welled up inside me, forming a knot in my throat that throbbed. This would not be the way it ended. I refused to let this be it. That monster was wrong, I would fight til nothing was left.

Painfully rising back up again, I straightened my spine defiantly.

“You want me so bad? Come and get me!” I screamed, spitting a mouthful of blood towards the shadow. 

The beast bellowed with a roar that shook the ground and almost threw me to the ground again, and charged. Balancing myself, and bracing for the impact, I gritted my teeth, determined to finish this once and for all. This would not be the end, not if I had any say in it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

*ring* *ring* *ring* “Ugghh…” I groaned as I opened my eyes and lifted my head off of the desk. Of course I had fallen asleep just as Game of Thrones was getting interesting. I picked up my buzzing phone and looked at the screen. It was my best friend Alice calling me. 

“Hey Alice!” I sang in greeting. No matter how many times we talked a day, I never got tired of hearing her voice.

“Hey girl! Did you fall asleep again watching that show?” she laughed.

“How could you tell?” I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You can’t hide anything from me, I’m your best friend, remember?”

“How could I forget.” I giggled. She knew me too well. “What’s up?” I inquired.

“We’re still on for surfing tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it! You know I never say no to being in the water!” I replied, laughing.

I’ve always loved the water. Ever since I was little, my parents had a hard time keeping me out of it. They eventually had to get a salt water pool for the backyard so I could swim when they didn’t have time to take me to the beach. 

“Alright then, I’ll pick you up at 10 so we can make it to the beach by noon and have plenty of time to carve it up!” Alice trilled.

“Great, I’ll be ready! Bye!” I said, hanging up my phone and setting it back on my desk.

I stood up, stretching the knots out of my back that had formed from my uncomfortable nap, then walked over to the balcony and sat down on my favorite chair.

The sun was just starting to set. No matter how many times I saw it, it was breathtaking every time. The sun would meet with the water, and all the colors would reflect off the ocean, making the sunset look twice as big as it normally would for anyone on the mainland. Just the perks of living in Hawaii I guess. I sighed, then breathed in the smell of the island flowers and the faint hint of the ocean. Looking over the island always put me at peace. All the colors and sounds, it’s no wonder I fell asleep so often. 

“Yue!” My mom called from downstairs.

“Coming mama!” I replied. It was time to cook dinner before my Dad got home from the dojo. 

I reluctantly stood up and peeled myself away from the beautiful scene, heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom busily chopping up chicken. I studied her for a minute, wondering at her agelessness. She didn’t look like she was 45, with her long black hair, and perfect, porcelain skin with no signs of wrinkles or aging. Chinese people age so gracefully though, so I shouldn’t have been surprised. Me, on the other hand, who knew how I’d age. They had adopted me when I was a year old, after they found me abandoned on the beach. People would tell me I looked like her, but I knew they were just being nice. I had long, wavy brown hair, pale skin, a taller, skinny frame, and bright blue green eyes, but my left eye was half gold, split almost perfectly down the middle. Definitely not any similar features to my mother, but I appreciated the complements. 

I walked over to the counter and started cutting up the vegetables and herbs that would go with the chicken.

“Let me guess, you fell asleep again?” Mom said, looking at me with a grin.

“How does everyone seem to know that?” I asked. Was it written on my forehead?

“You have indents from your keyboard on the side of your face, that's how I know” she responded, laughing loudly.

I felt the side of my face, and sure enough, there it was. I couldn't help but laugh along with my mom, I must’ve looked so silly.

“I told you I’m going surfing with Alice tomorrow, right?’

“No, you didn’t, but thank you for letting me know now. That will keep me from having to take you to the beach for a few days then.” She giggled.

“You’re welcome Mom.” I said, giving her a side hug.

“Ok, enough talking, we need to finish the food for your father before he gets home, you know how hungry he is after a long day” she said, pushing me back towards the vegetables. I smiled and continued chopping the green onions. 

We silently worked next to each other, and soon the wonderful aroma of orange chicken and lo mein filled the house. Just as we were coating the last batch of chicken in the sauce, Papa walked in the house with my brother, Ru, in tow. Papa was a tall, muscular man with short black hair and kind black eyes, but he could drop a man twice his size. He got his black belt at just 15 years old, and started teaching when he was 18. He had owned his own dojo since he was 25, right around the time he and my Mom met. They got married shortly after, but didn’t really plan on having kids, much to the horror of my grandparents. But when they found me on the beach 5 years later, they realized a child was the one thing they had been missing. They had my brother 3 years after they adopted me, and our little family was complete.

Papa walked into the kitchen and hugged Mama and me.

“How are my beautiful girls” he grinned, squeezing us until we squirmed.

“Kuo don’t squeeze me while I’m cooking!” my mother complained.

“I’m sorry dear,” Papa giggled, “I’ll go change and wash up for dinner.” He kissed Mama on the cheek and headed to their room.

Ru walked up to the counter, looking famished after a long day of school and karate practice. He was 4 years younger than me, just 17, but he was big for his age, having my father’s height and muscular frame, but my mothers fair skin, and shoulder length wavy black hair. 

“That smells amazing!” he exclaimed, practically drooling into the chicken.

Mama pushed his face away from the wok. “Stop contaminating the food and go set the table.” she scowled at him.

The table was set in record time. Soon everyone was sitting on their cushions around the table enjoying the wonderful food and chatting about their days. After everyone was full, Mama and I cleaned up the food while Papa and Ru did the dishes, then everyone went to bed, exhausted from the long day. 

I stayed awake for a while, watching Game of Thrones again on my balcony for a while, then I got bored of that, so I switched off my laptop and looked out over the island that was now basked in moonlight, and listened to the coqui frogs chirp in a beautiful symphony. I often sat here after everyone else was asleep, and just thought, or enjoyed the silence. I loved my life. My parents were amazing, my brother was tolerable, and I had a comfortable house and everything I could need and want. My father made a lot of money from his dojo, so my mother never had to work unless she wanted to, but she enjoyed staying home and working in the garden instead of having a job. I had everything I could wish for, but I felt like something was missing. I didn’t know what I was gonna do with my life yet. I hadn’t gone to college cuz I didn’t know what I wanted to study, and I hadn’t had a job for a while cuz I couldn’t find a place I liked. My brother already knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to teach in my father’s dojo once he got his blackbelt in 2 years, but I had no clue what I wanted to pursue. My mom and dad were so supportive, not pressuring me too much, but still telling me I needed to try and decide soon, but I just couldn’t. 

I sighed as I stood up, walking through my room into my bathroom. I needed to get to bed if I was going to be functional on the waves tomorrow. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a bun on top of my head, brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my plethora of serums and face and eye creams on, slipped into my pajamas, then crawled into my queen sized bed. I felt a lump of fur at my feet as I laid down, so I reached down and pulled my sleepy, purring cat, Luna, up next to me and cuddled her close. I switched off my light and burrowed under my covers, letting the faint sound of the ocean, the orchestra of frogs, and the soft purring of my kitty lull my into a deep sleep filled with dreams of swimming and surfing.

  
  


*****

Slowly opening my eyes, I peeked at the alarm clock. The big, red numbers displayed 7:13am. I rolled over, groaning, much to Luna’s annoyance as she was rolled off her comfy spot on my back. She stretched, yawning so wide her face looked like it would split, then jumped off my bed and trotted out the door. Giggling, I threw back my covers and sat up, imitating Luna’s stretching and yawning. Slowly I got up and walked towards the bathroom, wishing I could sleep longer, but was too awake from excitement already. After turning on the shower, I took off my pajamas and folded them neatly, setting them on the counter, then stepped into the shower. I sat there for a long time, letting the water rain down on me and wash away the last bits of drowsiness. Finishing up, I stepped out, dried myself, dressed, brushed my hair, then headed downstairs. 

Mama was already up. She usually woke up around 6 to read, paint, or work in her garden before the rest of us got up.

“You’re up early Yue.” she called from the greenhouse that was attached to the house.

“Too excited to sleep?” 

“You know me,” I laughed, “I always wake up before the alarm when Im doing something that involves water.” 

I walked through the kitchen and opened the glass door to the greenhouse. Stepping inside, I saw her bending over her potted avocado tree, weeding through the dirt.

“Well make sure to eat a good breakfast before you go, I don't want your blood sugar dropping because you decided to do strenuous activity on an empty stomach. And don't forget to pack a lunch.”

“Yes Mama, and Alice and I are gonna grab something to eat after we finish surfing.”

“Alright, help yourself to the coffee, I just made it.”

Slowly, I meandered back into the kitchen, and poured some coffee. Papa and Ru would be waking up soon to go to school and work, so I decided to make some seared pork, eggs, and rice for all of us. Soon the house was filled with the wonderful aroma, and that lured Papa and Ru downstairs. The smell of food always summoned them. We all sat down and chatted about our plans for the day. After finishing, we all cleaned up and washed the dishes, then Mama and I said goodbye to Papa and Ru as they headed out. Looking at the clock, I discovered I still had almost an hour til Alice would pick me up. I bounded up the stairs, checked my bags to make sure I had everything, then settled down on the balcony to watch some Game of Thrones til she got here. 

After what seemed like only 20 minutes, I heard Alice pull into my driveway and honk her horn. I sighed and closed my laptop, wishing I could’ve seen if John Snow was still alive or not. I guess that would have to wait. Hurriedly grabbing my bags, I bounced down the stairs and out the door to greet my best friend.

“Did I interrupt your show?” she asked, laughing.

“Yes, and I’ll never forgive you for it.” I responded, trying to fake an angry expression.

“Oh really? Then I guess you don’t want the fresh mango salsa I brought for our snack today.”

“I forgive you give me the salsa!” I yelled, running towards the car.

Alice laughed loudly, and helped me put my bags in the car and strap my board next to hers on the roof of her jeep before we both jumped in the car.

“You ready to go?” she inquired.

“As soon as you give me that salsa, yes.” I stated matter of factly.

“Didn’t you just eat?” she said, protesting as I rifled through her cooler and pulled out the salsa and a bag of chips.

“Ssshhhhhhh, just let it happen.” I whispered, digging the first chip in and popping it into my mouth. It was heavenly, as always.

Alice rolled her eyes at me before putting the car in reverse and starting to pull out. We both waved goodbye to my mom, who was back in her greenhouse again, tending to the taro plants. She waved back and blew a kiss as we drove off. 

The trip to the other side of the island took about 2 hours with all the stops we made to sightsee and use the restroom. We passed the time chatting, snacking, and taking in all the sights as if we hadn't already seen them a million times. After what seemed like minutes, we arrived. Grabbing all our bags and the boards, we headed towards the trail through the woods that lead to our secret little cove. After about a 10 minute walk, we arrived at the beach, and set up all our things. I stopped for a minute, taking in the beautiful sight. 

The beach wasn't too large, but more than big enough for the 2 of us. The sand stretched on for about 100 feet in both directions, and was about 50 feet wide, surrounded at the back by woods. The ocean stretched out in front of us endlessly, shimmering in the sunlight like it was made of millions of light blue diamonds, so clear that you could see straight through to the bottom. 

“Come on!” I yelled, stripping off my shorts and tank top, grabbing my board, and running towards the water.

Alice laughed, and repeating my actions, took off her swimsuit cover, grabbed her board, and ran after me. We paddled out, and waited to catch our first wave. It took a little while, but eventually, we spotted it. Looking at each other with giant grins, we headed straight towards it, diving our boards through the few small waves that came before it. We flipped ourselves around at the last minute, and hoisted ourselves into a standing position as the wave started to lift us up. We surfed down a ways, then turned ourselves sideways so we could ride. I never got tired of this. I zigzagged from the top to the bottom of the wave, stretching my hand out to feel the cool ocean water. The wave began to form the barrel, and I guided my board straight into it. I looked up and around, enjoying the look that the water gave the world around me. Above me, the sun shone through the wave, and the beam was disrupted into thousands of shards of light throughout the water. To the right, the beach looked like I was looking at it though a wavy kaleidoscope, as did everything else for that matter. I breathed in the salty smell of the ocean, before steering myself out of the end of the barrel. I sat down on my board and looked around for Alice. I spotted her near the beach, completely drenched, and covered in sand. I paddled to shore, grabbed my board, and ran up to her.

“Someone wiped out like a noob.” I teased.

“Hey now, don’t get cocky, you wiped out 4 times last week!” she replied, jabbing me in the ribs. 

The waves were great, so we headed back out. After several hours, and a few wipe outs of my own, we reluctantly decided to head out, grab a bite to eat, and do some shopping before we headed home. After drying off and getting dressed, we grabbed our stuff and headed to the car. We decided to grab some fast food, then hit up our favorite stores, buying more than we probably should’ve. Finally, we found we were too tired, and made the trip back to my house.

We arrived shortly before sunset, and we brought all our stuff inside, showered, and unpacked. Alice decided to spend the night, much to Mama’s delight. She loved Alice, but the mango salsa was definitely a deciding factor on her staying. Mama would have gladly let her move in, if it meant she would have a lifetime supply of salsa. 

Papa and Ru arrived home shortly after that, and we all helped prepare supper, then sat down and had a lovely chat about our days. Once the bowl of salsa was depleted, we all reluctantly got up, and cleaned everything. 

After saying goodnight, Alice and I headed upstairs and plopped onto my bed.

“Man I'm pooped!” she declared, stretching out and yawning. Luna hopped up onto the bed and curled into a ball on her stomach, purring contentedly at the affection Alice poured onto her. 

“Me too, I'm too tired to think.”

"Well, can you keep your brain on long enough to tell me what you wanna do tomorrow?" She asked, rubbing under Luna's chin til she purred loudly. 

"I don't know, but I don't think I wanna go surfing 2 days in a row. Maybe hiking or something?" 

"Sure, we could go to the park" 

"That's fine with me." I replied, getting up from the bed and walking out to the balcony. 

Alice followed, carrying the vibrating, furry puddle in her arms. We sat there, looking out over the island. The clouds had slowly rolled in since we got home, and a gentle downpour had started. 

"Alice, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what's up?"

"I guess I'm just kind of discouraged. I feel so lost, not knowing what to do with my life. I feel like everyone else has their lives planned out, and I'm just sitting here mooching off my parents. I just wish I had some clue of what to do with myself, I'm tired of feeling like I'm a burden to Mama and Papa." 

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. 

Alice stopped petting, and set Luna on the ground, much to the kitties' disdain. 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, you're gonna make yourself sick stressing out like that. I know you're frustrated, I get it. I felt the same way until I moved out of the house and got out on my own. You're gonna figure it all out, I know you will. Everyone has a place in this world, especially you. I bet the universe has something special in mind for you, that's why it's taking so long to figure out. Don't worry, sometime soon, everything will work itself out." she replied.

"You're probably right, I just wish the universe would make up its mind and tell me what to do already." I said, sighing in frustration. 

"Patience my young padawan, too eager you are. To those who wait, all good things come." she replied, doing her best Yoda impression.

Laughing, I let my legs down and sat back in the chair. 

"Thanks girl, you're the best friend ever." 

"And don't you ever forget it!" She laughed, as she got up and hugged me. "Now enough serious talk, we need to get to sleep or we'll be too tired to hike tomorrow." 

Following her inside, we both got into bed, turned out the lights, and curled up.

"Night weirdo." I yawned.

"Goodnight nerd." Alice said, catching the yawn I just had, then burrowing down into the blankets as we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
